<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you, my brother by Shuk0426</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957226">I love you, my brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuk0426/pseuds/Shuk0426'>Shuk0426</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Issues, M/M, Other, big brother accepting baby brother, it's about brotherhood, one short story with open ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuk0426/pseuds/Shuk0426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin was never so close to his brothers, and that's why when his baby brother told him that he wanted to come, he was a little surprised by it, never he thought it might be the last time he would see him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you, my brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! so this is my first fanfic, so first please be aware that this might be a really sensitive issue to read so if you feel upset while reading it, do not continue. I have been thinking what might be my first work in this platform and since pride is really close, I want to tell you a story that is based on something that has happened to me and I just wanted to share it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because I thought you also would hate me<br/>
Seokjin was surprised when his brother had asked him to visit. First, because he was not so close to the little one and second because he had never been kind to him and it made him wonder why his brother wanted to see him. He thought that maybe his brother might have wanted a piece of advice for their major or some space for their family.<br/>
But when he opened the door, he realized that something bad had happened.<br/>
It was not because of the dirty of the clothes that his brother was wearing, or how skinner he looked than the last time he saw him. It was neither because of the bad smell that came from him or the way one of the legs might be hurting since his brother were trying not to support it. His brother was no smiling nor being energetic.<br/>
And that terrified him.<br/>
-hey! Long time no see you! Let’s get you inside and-<br/>
-Can we go outside?<br/>
-why?<br/>
- I am here to tell you something and then I would leave<br/>
-and you can´t tell me here?<br/>
-It would be better outside, please. <br/>
“you have never called me hyung” that was the first thought but then, he knew that this kid that was his half-brother never felt like he could be informal with him.<br/>
-Of course- he smiled- whatever makes you feel comfortable<br/>. He saw that his brother was not wearing any coat and asked him for a minute to bring one for him.
They went to the park after getting some coffee and meals, the kid didn’t want to accept it and try to not enter to any of the restaurants so his brother, seokjin,  convinced him, they tried to talk but the kiddo was so disoriented and distracted than was not really paying attention of his big brother continuous intent to make him relax.<br/>
They sat between a small stream truck in the park, the kid took a deep breath and started: to talk<br/>
-I know that we never were really close and what I´m going to tell you would make you feel more distant, but you are one still of the close people that I had so I think you deserve to know why I would not be seen in any family meetings again. The thing is, it has been three weeks since I was kicked out of our parents’ house and I have been living in the streets, I’m not here to ask you for money nor a place to stay, it’s just that I don’t have any more savings and I just want to see a familiar face before going for good…the thing is that I like guys…<br/>
This last phrase was made in a murmur and with some tears from the kid’s cheek and seokjin could see how much hurt the other had been through but let the little one continue with his story<br/>
-I kissed my best friend after school and then I ran away and told our dad and mom, they were so pissed off that mom slapped me and made me pack a bag and told me that I had one day to leave their house, I was so scared and tried to ask for forgiveness but they were not listening ... it might be because they were right, and I am a bad person right? so I did it, I packed my bag and left but I didn’t know where to go, I thought maybe contact my friend but I was embarrassed so it was not an option and tried to contact Jonie hyung but never answered maybe he was busy with a colleague so I quick, so I just had been living outside, or places that let me sleep for the night but yesterday when they beat me up because I was crying I felt like I could not do this anymore and I had made my mind, I think it would it for me and since you do not care what happens to me, I thought that maybe you can give a message to Jonie hyung, could you please tell him that I loved him and that I would be no longer be able to contact with him- at this point, the kid was silently crying- I decided to go far away, I had the ticket for the go only and I just wanted to say goodbye, so goodbye and I wish you the best…- then the kid stand up and started walking…<br/>
Seokjin was so surprised that had lost how to speak, and while was trying to find his voice heard his baby brother said:<br/>
-I know you have always hated me, and now you might have another point to hate me more, but I just wanted to tell you that I wish you the best in your life- the kid turned around and bow a ninety degrees to him and continue- and just for the record, I never hated you - he gave the sadness smile than the little one could give at the circumstances, turn around and started walking again.<br/>
Seokjin stayed there to upset to even speak, his baby brother was gay? Had kissed a boy and their parents had kicked him out like he was not their son? like it was nothing? like it was a complete stranger and now he was going without any money and was going to...<br/>
He was only sixteen years old and was going to be completely alone with his sadness and was thinking on-<br/>
No, that’s not happening. He needed to stop this<br/>
Seokjin run and run until his lungs almost gave him out, with all the strength and love that his actions never did. I was his baby brother, he was all smiles and kind heart but now was going to disappear because of the hate of people that did not get the love was love, that his baby brother shouldn't have had to choose between the people who he likes and the support of his family, because it was not fair this innocent soul, have gone through hell just because someone wanted not to accept him just the way he was, or he was born. No, so he run with all he could to  catch his brother, he turned him around by his shoulders and saw how the boy was crying and saw how the boy closed his eyes and prepared himself from the blow, so he took the boy by his shoulders and hug him tighter than he ever had done before and said:<br/>
-Listening taehyung, and listen carefully because right now I will tell you a lot of things that are true: first I don’t hate you, I have been a bad big brother because I was never good with my feelings, second, I would never hate you for what you choose to love and like. Third, I don’t know why you want to go now and what you are saying your goodbyes, I'm not having you disappear from me, and I want that you stay with me, so please stay, alright? Hyung would take care of you-he cup the cheeks of the boy- I mean it, please stay with me<br/>
Taehyung saw his brother's honest, and couldn't take it anymore. Because he had been so scared and hurt, but he hadn't had the chance to release it, because he thought that he had lost everything and was going to do something really crazy, because he thought that he deserved all the hate and the beaten, and the hunger. So all these emotions were. inside of him and had been poisoning him, and now his big brother that one he always believed hated him, was holding him and saying that he had not lost him, in fact, he had support now. He was so relieved the return the embrace and cried his eyes out. His brother then hold him tighter and said: <br/>
-You are ok little one- seokjin said- you have me now, you will be fine now<br/>
Later when Tae had been fed and was sleeping in Seokjin's room, the older called their parents. It was a long talk with more yelling and cursing that he thought his religious parents could do, and after so much crying for his mother and anger comments for his father, he said<br/>
You have lost not one but two sons now,  when you realize that your actions are absolutely wrong and hateful when you understand what you have done to your son, then you might talk to me, for now, I also no longer your family and I don't want to know about you again.<br/>
And he hung up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is it! I hope you the readers would like it, and I also my apologies since English is not my first language so it might some huge grammar mistakes! I might be deleted the fic or updating with more content or corrections but for now, this might be the end! Thank you so much for taking the time to read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>